One Day With Teme
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Orangtua Naruto pergi reunian, sementara itu, Kushina menyewa seorang pengasuh untuk menjaga Naruto. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke! Bagaimana nasib Naruto? Special fic for SasuNaru's day!


One Day with Teme

A Fic for SasuNaru's day

Happy SasuNaru's day! Oh, ya sekalian ngucapin Happy Birthday Chubby Chu!

Disclaimer:

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

One Day with Teme© NakamaLuna

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Seorang pria berambut kuning sedang mendengarkan musik dari mp3nya yang menyala dengan volume sangat keras. Padahal sudah berkali-kali sang Okaa-san-nya memanggil, namun dia tidak membalas karena sedang asyik mendengarkan musik kesukaannya itu.

"To.. Naruto… Baka Naruto!" teriak Kushina dengan geram. Sudah delapan kali dia memanggil anaknya tersebut, namun sang anak tidak membalas.

"Yeah… when you are in here… we ca-"

"BAKA NARUTO! DENGARKAN OKAA-SANMU INI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Kushina tepat di telinga Naruto.

Spontan Naruto langsung melepaskan headset yang dipakainya dan menatap ke arah Ibunya yang sedang memasang muka seram itu. "Y-ya, ada apa Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto gemetaran.

"Daritadi, Kaa-san memanggilmu, tetapi kau tidak menyahut.." ucap Kushina dengan tampang seram. Mau tak mau Naruto menelan ludah melihatnya. "Sudahlah, Kaa-san ingin berbicara denganmu.." ucap Kushina.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san kan ada reunian, mungkin sampai seharian ini, jadi, karena Kaa-san takut kau akan sendiri, Kaa-san sudah memanggil pengasuh untukmu," ucap Kushina.

"Hiee! Pengasuh? Aku sudah lima belas tahun! Tidak usah memakai pengasuh segala!" protes Naruto.

"Eiits, tidak ada protes. Kaa-san akan pergi sekarang juga!" ucap Kushina sambil membawa tas gendongnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Memangnya siapa yang akan menjadi pengasuhku nanti?" tanya Naruto.

"Seseorang dari keluarga Uchiha. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dulu dia pernah mengasuhmu juga 'kan?" ucap Kushina lalu pergi begitu saja.

Naruto diam membeku di tempat, astaga, betapa dia ingat dengan kejadian waktu itu, ketika si Teme itu mengasuhnya, ketika umurnya 14 tahun. Naruto langsung menggigil ketika ingat betapa menyebalkan dan menakutkannya si Teme itu, ya sangat menyebalkan, hingga ketika dia diasuh dengannya dulu… hampir saja dia diperkosa oleh si Teme itu.

"Hu-huee, tidak mau aaahh!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari-lari tidak jelas.

Ting Tong, suara bel membuat Naruto berhenti dari kegiatan autisnya sementara itu. Kemudian dia menatap pintu itu, hawa dan perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya jika dia membuka pintu itu. Dengan perlahan dia membunyikan speaker suara untuk tamu diluar.

"_Siang, ini kediaman Uzumaki, saat ini keluarga sedang tidak ada di rumah. Harap tinggalkan pesan jika sudah bunyi bip……… bip,"_ ucap Naruto.

Hening sesaat, kemudian Naruto bernafas lega karena mengira Sasuke sudah pergi. "Woy, jangan bercanda! Aku tahu ada orang didalam! Mana mungkin ada jawaban jika tidak ada yang ngomong 'kan?" teriak suara di luar sana.

Naruto sudah komat-kamit duluan sambil memegangi kepalanya karena bingung, sebelum dia sempat kabur, pintu itu sudah di dobraknya duluan. Braak! "Hi-hiee!" teriak Naruto. Dengan efek slow motion dia menengok ke belakang. _'Ya-yang benar sajaa… masa sih aku harus…'_ pikir Naruto.

"Hn, lama tak berjumpa ya, Dobe," ucap suara itu. Naruto merinding ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Te-Teme! Sana cepat pulang! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri! Sana pergi!" usir Naruto sambil mengacung-acungkan tangannya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tangan Naruto dan mengangkat dagu Naruto. "Hn, jadi intinya kau mengusirku? Tapi sayangnya aku disuruh oleh Kaa-sanmu untuk menjagamu seharian ini, jadi bersiap ya.." ucap Sasuke sambil menjilat bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget spontan loncat dan mundur ke belakang. "Te-Teme! Jika melakukan itu lagi… kau akan kubunuh!" ancam Naruto.

"Lho, lho kok begitu? Padahal sudah setahun ini kita tidak bertemu, dan kau tambah manis dan menggairahkan saja, makanya aku jadi tambah bersemangat…" ucap Sasuke mendekati Naruto lagi.

Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, dia berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua itu. Sementara Sasuke yang berada di lantai bawah hanya bisa tertawa dengan keras untuk membuat Naruto malu.

"Si Teme itu….." gumam Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, umurnya setahun lebih tua dari Naruto. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto adalah dengan menjadi pengasuhnya, kebetulan keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang kuat. Dan karena keluarga Uchiha pada dasarnya adalah keluarga pengasuh, jadi Kushina meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk menjaga Naruto.

Pertama kali Sasuke melihat Naruto, dia menganggapnya sebagai anak yang kelewat manis dan aktif. Karena bertampang dan bersifat 'uke' Sasuke menjadi tidak ragu untuk membuat Naruto sebagai ukenya. Sasuke menjadi anak aneh yang sangat terobsesi dengan Naruto,

Tiba-tiba, suara pintu kamar yang diketuk mengejutkan Naruto. "Hu-hua! A-ada apa Teme?" ucap Naruto tetap tidak membukakan pintu.

"Kau tidak makan? Nanti kau sakit," ucap Sasuke.

"Huh! Lebih baik tidak makan daripada harus bersamamu!" balas Naruto ketus.

"Begitu? Padahal aku sudah membuatkan _miso ramen_ untukmu, yaahh terpaksa aku buang karena aku tidak menyukainya," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ramen? Eh-ehm, Sas, tidak usah dibuang begitu, sayang. Lebih baik buatku saja," ucap Naruto lalu membuka pintunya.

"Nah, begitu dong,"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Di Ruang Makan.

"Mau kusuapi?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

"Iy-enggak mau!" ucap Naruto yang hampir saja mengatakan 'iya' entah kenapa.

"Ya sudah," Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang sedang makan ramen dengan lahap itu.

Merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Sasuke, Naruto berbalik tanya. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Ah, tidak hanya saja ketika kau makan, kau tambah lebih manis," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Uhuk! Ohoek!" Naruto menyemburkan semua ramen yang berada di mulutnya itu. Malang bagi Sasuke, dia terkena cipratan maut plus ludahan dari Naruto itu.

"Pueh! Jangan disemburkan ke muka aku dong!" protes Sasuke sambil mencuci mukanya di tempat cuci piring.

"Lagian kamu ngomong yang menjijikan begitu sih!" omel Naruto yang langsung menghabiskan ramennya itu.

Setelah makan Naruto memutuskan untuk menonton TV. Di saat episode seru-serunya, Sasuke malah mengganggu, "Ngapain sih kamu nonton beginian? Kayak tidak ada saja yang lebih menarik dari ini," ucap Sasuke lalu duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terserah aku dong! Lagipula, memangnya apa yang menarik?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang bisa dilakukan oleh kita berdua,"

"Apa?"

"Bercinta," Buaak! Kali ini Sasuke mendapat bogem mentah dari Naruto karena perkataannya itu. "Ittai," gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Itu… rasakan makanya!" teriak Naruto, dia beranjak ke kamarnya.

Namun, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, sehingga Naruto jatuh ke pelukannya. "Auh, Ittai, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" protes Naruto.

"Yang kulakukan? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan saja kok," ucap Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto dan mencium lehernya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan aktifitas kita yang tertunda setahun lalu itu?" ucap Sasuke.

"He?" Naruto bingung, kemudian dia terlihat berfikir sebentar. Sesaat kemudian, Duaakk! Sayang sekali, Naruto melayangkan tinju mautnya itu kepada muka Sasuke, dengan beringasnya. "Kau! Kau pikir aku bodoh ya?! Enak saja!" bentak Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bilang saja! Tidak usah pakai mukul segala dong!" balas Sasuke.

"Omonganmu itu membuatku ingin memukulmu…", ucap Naruto geram.

"Daripada bertengkar, lebih baik kita lanjutkan nonton!" ucap Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak ingin mendapat bogem mentah dari Naruto.

"O-oh, iyaya, sekarang sedang episode seru-serunya nih," merasa terhanyut Naruto memutuskan untuk menonton TV lagi.

'_Hoah, ngantuk. Emangnya apa yang bagus dari acara ini sih? Kenapa dia nonton Dora the Explorer? Kalau DVD Dora sih, di rumah aku juga punya banyak'_ pikir Sasuke sambil menguap. "Hoahem…", Sasuke menguap sangat lebar, kemudian dia mendapat ide.

"Hoahem, ahk! Uhuk-uhuk! Ahk!" Sasuke terbatuk-batuk entah kenapa.

"Teme, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang semakin tidak jelas.

"Ahek, tadi, ketika aku menguap.. lalat masuk ke tenggorokanku.. uhuk! Ja-jadi… ehek ehek! Ga-wat… aku hampir kehabisan nafas," ucap Sasuke yang berusaha mencari perhatian untuk Naruto.

"A-aduh! Gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Ce-pat, beri aku nafas buatan," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk, dia segera berlari entah kemana. Sementara Sasuke, _'Ah, mungkin Naru ingin gosok gigi dahulu untuk mempersiapkan ciumannya denganku. Oke Naru, akan kutunggu'_ pikir Sasuke yang sudah terbang ke nirwana. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto datang dengan membawa tabung gas elpiji dan pompa sepeda.

"Tunggu yah, Sasuke. Aku akan segera datang," ucap Naruto yang bersiap dengan pompa sepeda di mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menutup matanya sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sudah membawa elpiji dan pompa sepeda. _'Uhm, sebentar lagi datang~'_ pikir Sasuke senang. "Embuh!" Sasuke merasakan bahwa benda bulat seperti logam-lah yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, bukan bibir Naruto yang hangat. Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto yang bersiap-siap untuk memompa.

"Uh-uwaaahhkh! Naru stop!" ucap Sasuke yang untung saja selamat dari kejaran nafas buatan tabung gas elpiji dan pompa sepeda itu.

"Eh, Teme! Kau sudah sadar!" ucap Naruto senang.

"Naru… kau benar-benar gila! Kau kira aku ini kompor apa? Dipakein tabung gas segala!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ih! Apaan sih marah-marah! Kan kau sendiri yang minta agar diberikan nafas buatan!" bentak Naruto lebih keras.

"Bukan nafas buatan yang seperti itu!" balas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu yang kayak gimana?!"

"Yang…… dari mulut ke mulut…", ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto terdiam, namun lagi-lagi sesaat kemudian… BUAAKK! "Lain kali jaga bicaramu, Teme," ucap Naruto yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apes… apes bener nasib-ku hari ini…", gumam Sasuke sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak karena semenjak dari tadi ditonjokkin Naruto melulu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Sudah sore, tapi kok Naruto tidak keluar dari tadi ya," gumam Sasuke. _'Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu?'_ pikir Sasuke tidak jelas. Dia langsung berlari ke kamar Naruto, digedornya pintu kamar itu. "Naru-Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa? Jawablah!" teriak Sasuke. Namun, sama sekali tidak dijawab, terdengar suara pun tidak.

Sasuke terpaksa membuka pintu kamar Naruto, namun nihil, tidak ada Naruto disana. "Naruto!" Sasuke pun panik, dia segera mencari-cari kesana kemari, namun tidak juga menemukan Naruto. Akhirnya Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

"Naruto kau di…… waaw," gumam Sasuke mesum.

Naruto sedang mandi, dia sedang menyabuni badannya, alangkah kagetnya Naruto ketika Sasuke dengan seenaknya membuka pintu kamar mandinya, mana masuknya dengan tampang mesum pula. "Sasuke…", ucap Naruto dengan manja. Dia segera mengambil handuknya dan melilitkannya di pinggangnya.

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung ge-er sendiri, dia langsung membetulkan kerah yang dipakainya dan menciumi ketiaknya satu persatu. Naruto mendekatinya dengan senyum termanisnya, namun… "Kau sudah bosan hidup ya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang menyeramkan.

Senyum manisnya sudah berganti dengan death glare ala Hiruma. "Eh-ehehe," Sasuke hanya bisa cengengesan. BRUUAAK! DUAAK! JEBRUK! Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke KO disebabkan bogem mentah dari Naruto, bantingan, smash, dan smack down, yang menyebabkan lantai dan dinding menjadi rusak.

"A-aku… pergi du-lu," ucap Sasuke dengan jalan terpincang-pincang layaknya Squidward yang habis diserang beruang laut.

"Huh," Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ternyata, sudah setahun tidak bertemu… dia sudah berubah menjadi segarang ini," keluh Sasuke sambil menempelkan plester di pipinya.

"Siapa yang garang, Sasuke?" terdengar suara dewa kematian di belakang Sasuke, dengan efek slow motion Sasuke menengok ke belakang.

"A-ah, kucing sebelah. Dia sudah menjadi garang sekali," ucap Sasuke ngeles.

"Ho," ucap Naruto dengan sifatnya lemotnya. Dia kemudian mengambil sekotak susu dan menuangkan ke gelas, "Haa, memang enak habis mandi minum susu," ucap Naruto.

"Jadi, kalau habis mandi enaknya minum susu ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Betul sekali," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau habis digebukin enaknya ngapain ya?" gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba, namun dia langsung menutup mulutnya ketika dia sudah diberi death glare mematikan dari Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau merajuk nih ceritanya?" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," balas Sasuke.

Naruto menatap pipi Sasuke yang keunguan karena bogem mentahnya. Dia mengeluarkan es batu dari kulkas kemudian membungkusnya dengan kain. Naruto kemudian menempelkan kompresan itu di pipi Sasuke, "Ini, supaya bengkaknya tidak membesar. Maaf ya," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bisa bengong sambil menatap Naruto yang berada di depannya. _'Yah, dia masih peduli'_ pikir Sasuke. "Terima kasih, ini saja sudah cukup," ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto yang menempel di pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto, entah, tetapi melihat senyum Sasuke itu pipi Naruto langsung memerah.

Melihat pipi Naruto yang memerah itu, Sasuke langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. "Pipimu memerah Naru," ucap Sasuke.

"E-eh, apaan sih Teme!" ucap Naruto kemudian menepis tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Sasuke memandang Naruto, perasaan tulus terpancar dari matanya, perlahan bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Naruto. Semakin mendekat, dan mendekat, dan…

Naruto mengambil es batu yang berada dalam mangkuk yang tadi dia keluarkan lalu menaruhnya ke sebelah pipi Sasuke. "Awww! Dingin!" keluh Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto lalu memegangi pipinya yang sebelah lagi.

"Makanya, jangan berani deh sama aku," ucap Naruto kemudian pergi ke ruang tengah.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Jam berjalan silih berganti, sekarang waktu sudah memasuki tengah malam dan ini waktunya tidur bagi semua umat manusia. Sasuke, tidak henti-hentinya mencari kesempatan agar bisa mendekati Naruto, _'Malam inilah saatnya!'_ pikir Sasuke semangat. Walaupun begitu, dia sendiri heran, kenapa orang tua Naruto belum pulang, _'Dewi fortuna memang berpihak padaku'_ pikirnya lagi.

Naruto yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang aneh itu menjadi waspada, sepertinya dia berpikir bahwa Sasuke sudah menyiapkan rencana aneh untuknya. _'Hmm.. aneh, anak itu daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Kesambet apa dia? Yah sudahlah, yang penting aku harus berhanti-hati'_ pikir Naruto.

Sasuke merasa dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Naruto, dengan noraknya Sasuke senyum-senyum kepedean. Membuat Naruto merinding sendiri, dia hampir menelepon rumah sakit jiwa, untungnya dia hanya berpikir bahwa urat Sasuke putus karena tonjokannya tadi.

"Huah.. kenapa Tou-san sama Kaa-san belum pulang ya? Apakah nasib aku harus tinggal seharian bersama dengan orang abnormal ini?" gumam Naruto sambil komat-kamit.

"Mungkin, ini takdir kita untuk selalu bersama Naruto," ucap Sasuke dipuitis-puitiskan.

"Hmm, ada film yang enak tidak ya?" gumam Naruto sambil menganggap kata-kata yang Sasuke cuma angin lewat.

"Ada tuh, Drag Me to Hell! Seru tuh!" ucap Sasuke asal nyamber.

"Yang di Tv, bukan di bioskop!" balas Naruto.

"Tau tuh, paling hasil pemilu tahun 2009 ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Iyaya," Naruto memindah-mindahkan channelnya, berharap ada acara bagus untuk ditonton, namun hasilnya, nihil.

"Argh… sama sekali tidak ada acara yang menarik malam ini," ucap Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, Naru," bisik Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sesuatu yang menarik," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai seram.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jangan disini, di kamar saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begi-" Naruto sadar akan sesuatu keganjilan. '_Kenapa memainkannya harus di kamar?'_ pikir Naruto. "Sasu, aku juga punya hadiah bagus untuk orang sepertimu," ucap Naruto tersenyum ramah.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah hampir klenger ngeliat senyum si Naruto.

"Ini," Duaakk! Lagi-lagi, Sasuke mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Naruto.

"Kalau sudah begini…", gumam Sasuke, dia langsung menggendong Naruto.

"Hu-huwa! Apa-apaan ini? Teme! Lepaskan!" ucap Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

"Tidak akan," ucap Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto ke kamar, kemudian mengunci pintunya. Sasuke tersenyum licik, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan berhasil seperti ini.

"Huah Teme, kau bercanda 'kan?" ucap Naruto, wajahnya dibayangin rasa ketakutan.

"Huhu, bersiap-siaplah Naru-chan," ucap Sasuke yang sudah merangkak ke tempat tidur.

'_Hu-huee?! Aku masih perjaka! Tidak mauu!'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati, mulutnya sudah komat-kamit membacakan mantra, entah mantra apa.

Tiba-tiba… Ting! Tong! Jeglek! "Naru-chan, kami sudah pulang nih," terdengar suara lembut dari arah pintu, bagi Naruto itu terdengar seperti suara malaikat penolong.

"Huee! Okaa-san! Kau penyelamatku!" teriak Naruto dengan gaya lebay. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati dan memisuh-misuh kecil.

"Iya, Kaa-san pulang. Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Baik?" tanya Kushina ramah.

"Baik!" sahut Naruto semangat.

"Buruk," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Oh, iya Sasuke. Karena ini sudah malam, dan berhubung aku khawatir padamu jika pulang malam. Malam ini kau menginap saja disini, tidurnya di kamar Naru, ya?" ucap Kushina dengan tersenyum.

Mendengar hal itu, tanduk setan baru saja keluar dari kepala Sasuke. Naruto ngeri melihatnya, "Oh iya, terima kasih Tante, akan dengan senang hati saya terima," ucap Sasuke ramah.

"Kaa-san tega! Mau nyiksa anaknya sendiri yah? Pikirkan nasib anakmu juga dong!" protes Naruto.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu? Sudah ya, selamat tidur Naruto dan Sasuke," ucap Kushina ramah dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

"Kaa-san," gumam Naruto. Ingin sekali dia keluar dari kamar hawa menyeramkan ini.

"Ini berarti kau sudah harus siap Naruto," ucap Sasuke yang menarik tangan Naruto.

'_Hi-hieee!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati. Malam itu, menjadi malam bersejarah bagi sang Uzumaki Naruto, tentu saja kamarnya dipenuhi oleh suara-suara aneh yang bermunculan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Selamat pagi kalian berdua, bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" tanya Kushina ramah.

"Baik sekali, segarnya!" ucap Sasuke.

"Bu-ruk," gumam Naruto, dia menyeret kakinya, berusaha untuk berjalan dengan benar. _'Hiks.. sakit!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

END

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hiee… sebuah fanfic aneh bin gaje bin abal dari NakamaLuna~!

Happy SasuNaru's day!

Hiaat NakamaLuna is come back~! ^^


End file.
